


The clock is ticking

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, cyber-sex., semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Aiba develops a special watch which shows him his daily sexual desires and which helps him finding the right partner for this adventure. But sometimes just an adventure isn’t enough – sadly, the watch gives him a 0% relationship chance. But with Jun’s help everything could become better, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kitto-slutparty.livejournal.com/profile)[kitto_slutparty](http://kitto-slutparty.livejournal.com/) for [](http://piggywhale.livejournal.com/profile)[piggywhale](http://piggywhale.livejournal.com/)

 

  
“You know Aiba-san, we can’t let you produce your special gadget here, before we don’t have any experience reports from you,” the boss said.

“I understand,” Aiba said with a nod. He sighed. How the hell should he find test persons for this? “Do you know any people who’d like to test this?”

The boss looked at him, his fingers rubbing over his beardy chin. “I think I can find some persons who might do as test persons, but Aiba-san, remember you need to be part of the test person - otherwise you can’t see if it works.”

Aiba’s eyes got big. “What do you mean with ‘I need to be part of it’?”

Now the boss laughed out loud. “It means exactly what I said, Aiba-san. You need to be part of it, because we won’t give a three million Yen item to an unknown person, and we don’t have the money to produce ten of them, so the only logical thing is that you’ll use it and write the report for us.”

Aiba was sure that he had gotten pale by now. He wasn’t prude he had never been, but being part of a sexual experiment? And how should he find several people who’d sleep around with him? “Do I have a time limit?” What kind of question was that, Aiba wondered about himself.

“I’d say you should be back with a complete presentation in about two weeks,” the boss said.

That would be impossible, totally impossible. Aiba walked out of the office back to his own place. He could see a head appearing over his bulletin board in front of his desk. It was Jun, who sat opposite him. “And?”

Aiba looked at him. “I have two weeks, and I am the person who testing it.”

Jun giggled. “Sorry, I didn’t want to laugh about it, but that’s really funny.”

Aiba could feel his cheeks burning. No, that wasn’t funny at all, it really wasn’t. “You are stupid, Jun-kun.”

Jun chuckled. “Oh yes, sure.” He rolled his chair next to Aiba and took the small watch he had on his desk. “How does that work out?” He asked.

Aiba smiled at him. He loved talking about what he had developed. “It’s a lust-watch. You wear it and it shows you when you need sex. And it shows you which kind of sex you want to have. It shows you a high score afterwards and it shows you if your partner in bed is also someone you should keep for a relationship.”

Jun raised one eyebrow. “A lust-watch?” He twisted the item between his fingers. “And you can find your partner with that?”

Aiba nodded. “It’s still in a testing period, so I need to check out how it works.”

“And how do you want to do this? Are you going out at night, find someone, make out and see if he’s your partner?” Jun wanted to know.

“Yes. But the best thing is that I don’t need to find someone on my own. The watch will decide this for me, and if it works out how I planned it, the other person will also have a high interest in me,” Aiba explained. He had been working for one year on this watch and he was totally chipper that he had reached the testing period by now, even though it meant that he had to test it himself.

Jun looked up at him. “That’s amazing, and it would help a lot of shy people to find a partner.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted.” Aiba leaned back in his chair. “I was always shy and I always wished for some help concerning love-things, and that could help so many people.”

“You and shy?” Jun laughed out. “I somehow can’t imagine that.”

Aiba blushed at that. “I really was shy, believe me, and even now I am not a player.”

His eyes got smaller when he heard Jun laughing out loud. “Of course, sorry, I just imagine you as a player. It’s really a little bit funny.”

“Not fair,” Aiba grumbled. He crossed his arms. “You’re stupid, Matsumoto-san.”

Jun breathed out deeply to calm himself down. “Sorry. I mean you are really cute and sweet, but I can’t imagine you as a playboy.”

Now Aiba had to chuckle. Okay, he couldn’t imagine that either, but his cheeks started burning a little bit because of Jun making him this compliment. Aiba looked at his colleague, at his perfectly shaped lips and the small wrinkles curling around it. No, Aiba pushed this thought immediately away.

“And now the sweet and cute Aiba Masaki will go man-hunting.” Aiba raised his hand. “And the watch will guide me.”

Jun tilted his head. “Can I come with you and make some notes?” He shifted on the chair. “In the background of course, no one will notice that I am with you. But you’ll need someone to control your actions and if the watch really works out,” he added.

Aiba looked at him. There was no need for Jun to accompany him, but Aiba didn’t care. “Sure. Come along.”

~~~

They were sitting in the subway. Jun seemed to snooze away opposite of him. Aiba looked out of the window. They had an one hour trip to the bars they wanted to visit. Till now Aiba had been sure that he wanted to do this experiment and he was totally in for finding a partner, even though it was probably only for one night, but with every step closer to the clubs, he got more and more nervous. He really wasn’t the type for flirting around. He really had to hope that his watch would work out.

“What are you thinking about?” Aiba winced when he heard Jun’s voice. He looked at Jun, who stretched his limbs and yawned loudly.

“Nothing special,” Aiba lied. He didn’t want to tell Jun about his sucked up love life – his colleague didn’t need to know everything about him. He had been knowing Jun for two years, and they had shared a working place opposite each other from the beginning on, but they were hardly more than colleagues. Sometimes they went for lunch together, and they talked about random stuff, but nothing more. Jun was in the technic team to develop the technic stuff for Aiba’s gadgets.

“You are really a bad liar, Masaki-kun,” Jun said. He leaned in a little bit closer. “Tell me what you are thinking about.”

Aiba nibbled on his lower lip. “I just haven’t been out to find a partner for …,” Aiba said. He started thinking about the right answer. “…Three years?”

“Really?” Jun asked. “I didn’t expect that. You head home so fast when you have a day off the following day. I thought you are always on the road to find a partner.”

Now Aiba felt embarrassed. He didn’t want to tell the other how boring his life actually was. There was a reason for him to leave in a hurry when he had the following day off, but it was totally not because he wanted to go out – no, it was the opposite. He longed for getting home, slipping into his pyjamas, making some tea, cuddling with his blankets on the couch and getting lost in his very own ‘watching series the whole night’ mood. “I am not … a person … who goes out often …,” Aiba stuttered.

Jun cocked his eyebrows up. “Really?”

“No,” Aiba sighed. “I am more a couch-person.”

Jun nodded at him. “That is better than going out twice a week. I already admired your strength for going out that often. I am always so happy when I am at home. It already costs me a lot of strength to go for a coffee after work,” Jun said.

Aiba smiled. He hadn’t thought that Jun had the same thoughts he had.

 

~~~

They walked into a bar and Aiba wanted to turn and walk out immediately. Oh, he hated full and loud places like this one. He sighed. There was no other chance, he couldn’t draw back now, he needed some results for his work.

Aiba looked at his watch. It blinked blue when Aiba pushed the button on the right side. “Okay, I switched it on, and now I will go for some men here.” He turned to look at Jun, who smiled at him warmly.

“I’ll sit at the bar and watch your steps and the ones from the people around you,” Jun said before he walked to the bar and leaned there to order a drink.

Aiba walked to the other side where a small second bar was. He turned, but Jun was already somewhere at the end of the room. He didn’t even really look at him. He kept his promise that he’d stay in the background and no one would even notice that Aiba wasn’t alone in this club.

Aiba felt a little vibration on his wrist. He looked at his watch. A small green heart showed up there. “Already?” Aiba whispered to himself. He hadn’t even realized that he had already seen someone who would be a possible partner for him. He looked around. His eyes caught a slender figure not far away from him, and the watch vibrated more and more while Aiba scanned the guy. One point for the watch – Aiba thought. It had already reacted before he had seen this guy, or maybe his sub consciousness had already seen him, but Aiba hadn’t? This was getting interesting. Was his experiment really working out?

Aiba walked up to the guy and ordered a drink for himself. He tried observing the man without getting too suspicious. He could feel the vibration of his watch changing. Aiba took a look at it, and started blushing a little bit. _Go for a semi-public experience_ was written on there. Yes, Aiba had always had a soft spot for some weird stuff, but the watch must have recognized his thoughts. Even though there was no one around Aiba could talk with about his development right now, he was already a little bit proud of himself. He had looked to the small rooms right next to the bar for just one second, and there wasn’t even a clear thought about having sex in one of those private rooms, but the watch showed it to him. It scanned his feelings and desires properly and it seemed to work out – at least for his part, but he wasn’t sure if he could really get the other man.

Aiba took his drink and stepped closer to the other man. He accidentally – or so – brushed the man’s arm with his. His watch peeped. He looked at it to find a big thumb up on the screen. It was the only thing Aiba was totally not happy about his watch. He couldn’t find another way than touching the other person to find out if he or she was even interested in someone. But Aiba would think about another method for this later on. He scrolled down on the watch’s screen.

Name: Aiba Masaki  
Interest: men  
Actual status: single  
Preferences today: semi-public sex  
Chosen person: highly matching  
Person’s reaction: interested  
Person’s fondness: still scanning  
Chance to have sex: 90%  
Enjoyment of the sexual adventure: around 80%  
Chance for falling in love: still scanning  
Chance for a relationship: still scanning

Aiba smiled. His watch worked out perfectly fine. “You have one of those smart watches?” The man asked. Aiba winced a little bit. He had already totally forgotten about the man, and why he was here.

“Ah, yes. My friend called me, but he’s busy now,” Aiba lied. He looked into the man’s eyes and was immediately totally lost in their darkness. _Great choice_ Aiba thought and brushed over his watch.

“I am Sakurai Sho.” The man bowed.

“Aiba Masaki,” Aiba said. “Are you alone here?” He asked.

Sho nodded at him. “Yes, a short after work drink before I head home to work a little more. And you?”

Aiba had thought about various stories why he was here beforehand. In the end he couldn’t tell anyone the real reason about his visit. “I am here to chat a little and go home after a beer or two. I had a busy day, so I want to release a little stress.”

Sho grinned at him. Aiba held his arm a little higher so that his watch could scan Sho’s face. It was hard work to make it not look like Aiba was going insane. He definitely needed to work on that.

He looked at his watch. _Person’s fondness: semi-public sex_ blinked there. Now Aiba just needed to get to it – but how? Sadly he had never been someone to make the first step, and actually he had never had just sex without a relationship. He looked around once more and saw Jun standing not far away from him, looking at them from time to time, but Sho didn’t seem to notice that.

“How about going to one of these private rooms to release some stress?” Now Aiba blushed. Damn … he really wasn’t the type for getting to the point that fast, and he couldn’t remember that he had done something like this before. So he just nodded and followed the other to the room. They passed Jun when they walked up there, and Aiba just looked at him. Was there a strange thing in Jun’s behaviour? No, why should there be something off, Jun knew why they were here after all.

Sho closed the door behind them and locked it. “Better to keep guests outside,” he laughed. Aiba sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. It was a dark but stylish room with a TV and a remote control where they could order drinks and food with just one click.

Aiba gulped. Had it always been that easy to find someone? Was he just always too defensive and shy? Was it just because of his watch that he seemed to be successful now? Should he really go for this here or just make a cut and admit why he was here?

Before he could think of an answer he could already feel Sho joining him on the couch. He could feel a breath in his neck, and Sho’s hand roamed slightly up and down his thigh.

Aiba really wanted to stop it, but the thought about the last time he had had sex made him forget about everything else around him. He wanted it, even though it was just an adventure.

He leaned closer to Sho till he could feel the other’s lips touching his neck. Aiba tilted his head to give him more access and he could already feel the heat rushing through his body when Sho’s tongue licked down to his collarbone.

“You like that?” Sho smiled at him, his hand still caressing Aiba’s leg. Just slowly – up and down and up and down till he reached his crotch where he left featherlike touches.

“Yes, pretty much,” Aiba said. He shifted a bit and pulled on Sho’s neck to get him closer. He let his lips wander over Sho’s till he could feel Sho’s mouth opening a bit to let Aiba move his tongue forward.

Their tongues fought for dominance and Aiba leaned totally into the situation. It felt great and Aiba realized that it had been too much time till he had had such an experience the last time. Sho’s hand roamed over Aiba’s back – smoothly up and down. He could feel Sho’s fingers drawing circles around his shoulder blades.

Sho fumbled with Aiba’s shirt and drew a little bit back from Aiba to get better access. “I really hope no one searches for us here,” Sho murmured into Aiba’s ear, biting his earlobe playfully. A little moan escaped Aiba’s lips. He was already turned on by the whole situation. Never ever had he told someone about his little pervert wishes and thoughts.

One button after the other got opened and soon Sho had removed Aiba’s shirt completely. “Nice body.” Sho smiled at him.

Aiba blushed at that. He wasn’t really fond of his body, but he didn’t think of himself as ugly either. Jun once had told him that he was perfect the way he was, after some colleagues had laughed at Aiba’s height. He shook his head. Why the hell did he think about Jun right in this moment?

Aiba let his hand wander over Sho’s arm and down his belly where he let his hand roam under Sho’s shirt. “Undress,” Aiba breathed out. He wanted it. Now.

~~~

Sho pounded into him mercilessly. Aiba had his head on the armrest of the couch. He could feel all of of Sho’s thrusts going deep. It was an amazing feeling. Sho’s cock brushed the certain spot in him slightly. “A little more left,” Aiba breathed out.

Sho’s fingers scratched Aiba’s hips, holding him tightly to thrust into him harder. He angled a little bit till Aiba let out a loud moan. “If you keep moaning like this, the people out there will hear you,” Sho said a little breathless.

Aiba held his hand in front of his mouth to prevent other noises coming out of it. His sight got blurry and Aiba felt like seeing stars when Sho’s dick hit his spot. “There,” Aiba yelled out.

Aiba rocked back against Sho to feel a lot more of his moves, till he felt the knot in his belly twitching painfully. “God, I am close,” Aiba said.

“Me too,” Sho leaned closer and let his hand wrap Aiba’s length, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts till Aiba could feel the orgasm washing over him. He breathed out deeply, holding himself up on his hands till he could hear Sho moaning for a last time till he released in the condom.  
~~~

Sho and Aiba sat next to each other on the couch, already dressed again. “That was really amazing.” Aiba smiled.

“I hope you were able to release some stress,” Sho said.

“Yes, it really was a stress relieve for me,” Aiba replied. He looked at Sho who stood up to get them a bottle of water from the small table on the other side of the room. Aiba took the chance when Sho didn’t look at him to check his watch.

Name: Aiba Masaki  
Interest: men  
Actual status: single  
Preferences today: satisfied  
Chosen person: no person around  
Person’s reaction: none  
Person’s fondness’s: none  
Chance to have sex: scanning  
Enjoyment of the sexual adventure: 99%  
Chance for falling in love: 1%  
Chance for a relationship: 0%

Aiba didn’t think he would find the perfect partner on the first day, but something in him hurt. He longed for someone who could be more than just an adventure, but did he really think that it would happen on the first day and just because of his watch? – Yes, stupidly he had really thought that.

Sho handed Aiba the bottle. “Sometimes it’s nice to have some distraction.”

Aiba looked at the other. He took a sip of the water. His whole body felt like on fire. “You know it’s strange, I’ve never done this before. I never slept with someone I just know the name of.”

Sho laughed. It was a mesmerizing laughter. “Yes, me neither.” He shifted a little. “But it was really nice.”

“Yes, it was.” And with that, Aiba knew that this adventure was over. They both knew it, but strangely it was okay for both of them.

They stood up to leave the room without talking about any other private stuff. It felt really weird. Aiba’s world started spinning. Had he really done this? He didn’t like the feeling of sleeping with a random guy, but it didn’t feel wrong after all.

Aiba looked around, but he couldn’t see Jun anywhere around. He walked around in the club, but there were too many people and he couldn’t find the other, so he decided to go home. He was a little sad that Jun had gone, because he wanted to talk with someone about his experience. He just wasn’t sure if Jun was the right one to talk with.

~~~

It was already cold outside and Aiba pulled on his coat, to close it tighter around his neck. He walked down the street – left and right and right and left. He didn’t even think about which way he went. He was totally lost in his thoughts. His watch really worked out. There were some changes he needed to make, but all in all his experiment was successful.

Aiba opened the door to his small apartment. He didn’t have much space, but he loved his home. It was small but his, and he didn’t need much more for him alone. His heart jumped up and down. Alone – he was alone. Aiba sighed. Damn. He hadn’t had these thoughts for about two years. Why the hell had he gone for an adventure like this? He knew that all his feelings would surge again, and he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to think about love again. He was no relationship type – he had never been.

Aiba let the keys fall into the small bowl on the cupboard next to his door. He felt exhausted and slowly he felt his sore body after Sho had taken him quite hard. He brushed up his shirt and looked at the small blue patterns on his hips.

Aiba slipped out of his shoes and walked up to his kitchen to get himself a glass of water. It was almost midnight, not too late, so he decided to call one of his friends. He needed to talk with someone about this whole thing. “Hey, Oh-chan.” Aiba nibbled on his lower lip.

The other grunted into the phone. He sounded like he had been asleep already, but Ohno always sounded like this. “It’s late, why do you call? Isn’t this the time you are already in bed?”

“I was out,” Aiba said.

He heard Ohno sighing. “And you call because…?”

“I think I did something stupid, or maybe not really stupid but a little strange, or wait not strange but …,” Aiba started, but Ohno interrupted him.

“Gosh, Masaki, you call me around midnight, giving me almost a heart attack because I am used to the fact that you are in your bed around 10pm and not calling me without an emergency having happened, so what the hell have you done?”

Aiba shifted nervously. “I slept with a stranger in a bar…”

He heard Ohno laughing. “Oh yeah, of course.”

Aiba could feel the heat in him rising. He wasn’t lying here, and he didn’t like being laughed at, not even when it was one of his best friends laughing here. “Hey, it’s true. I told you about the watch I developed, and I needed to test it today, and it works out, maybe too perfectly.”

Ohno took a sharp breath. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Okay, seems I need to be proud of you now, Masaki. Finally you found someone,” Ohno said.

“No, the watch told me that the chance for a relationship is at 0%, so that won’t happen. And the stranger disappeared right afterwards and left me in the club,” Aiba explained.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, you slept with him in the bar?” Ohno was stunned.

“Yes, I told you it was in the bar,” Aiba said.

“Now I am really proud, Masaki. You were always so shy, and that you did something like this…wow, you got my deepest bow,” Ohno said. It sounded a bit like Ohno made fun of him, but he knew the other very well, this wasn’t his voice when he made fun of someone.

“The sad fact is that I think about having a relationship again, and you know how happy I am with my single life.” Aiba was lying back on his couch, his legs resting on the armrest.

“Are you really?” Ohno wanted to know. “Listen Masaki, I am sure you are happy alone. You never looked or sounded desperate about your situation, but if your feelings have changed now, then go for it.”  
Maybe Ohno was right. Maybe he should really search for someone he could be happy with. Only how? “I am just afraid that I won’t find someone.”

“You have your intelligent watch now, right? So how about you go out with it again and search for your perfect match?”

Aiba sat up. Yes, that was true. The watch had brought him a hot night, not a relationship, but at least he had found someone, so why shouldn’t he go for it again? And maybe next time it would be the perfect match he’d find. “I really know why I call you in the middle of the night, Oh-chan. You really have the best ideas.”

Ohno laughed out. “Yeah, I am so wise. Oh, by the way, I want to go to the garden barbeque from one of my friends on the weekend, do you want to join?”

“Sure. I am all in for parties where a lot of people are,” Aiba giggled. “Just for my experiment with the watch of course.”

“Yeah, of course,” Ohno grumbled.

~~~

Aiba took the coffee from the counter and paid. He walked outside and put his sunglasses right back on his nose. He knew he had dark rings under his eyes, and he felt like he hadn’t slept for almost a week – no, he was totally not the type to stay awake long when there was work on the following day.

“You look good.” Aiba heard a voice behind him. He turned to look at Jun, who smiled at him brightly.

“Good morning, Jun-kun,” Aiba said. He sat at a free table outdoor. He had half an hour before his working day would start.

Jun followed him and sat down opposite him. “You were successful last night?”

Aiba felt a small twitch in his belly. He didn’t want to talk about it with Jun, but he needed, he was his colleague and helper in this project after all. “Yes,” he just said.

“I already guessed that when you disappeared into the private room,” Jun smiled at him, but Aiba didn’t like the glance in his eyes. What did Jun’s eyes tell him? Worry? Sadness? Or was he just tired?

“I searched for you when I came back out, but you were gone,” Aiba didn’t want to talk about any details. He rather wanted to keep it for himself and lock it somewhere in his brain with a ‘do not open – secret’ stamp on it.

Jun nodded. “I thought I am useless after you had him where you obviously wanted him.”

Aiba blushed. God, he never wanted to talk with someone about his sexual experiences. “Yeah…”

Jun laughed out loud. “I am really sorry, Aiba-kun. But this whole situation is really funny. You know that I am able to see your results, because my laptop is connected to your watch. I am in charge for the technique after all.”

“Great,” Aiba grumbled. “Are you fully aware of my sexual fondness now?” He sounded unfriendly and harsh. He didn’t want that, but he also didn’t like where this was leading to. Aiba was too tired and he still felt sore, he didn’t want to talk about his soft spot for semi-public sex or other things he had on his mind. And it let him feel much more embarrassed when he thought of Jun having access to his private life.

“I am sorry.” Jun’s smile was gone. He seemed nervous. “I didn’t want to hurt you, by saying something like this. It’s just a weird situation, and I am still not really sure how to handle it. I never had the situation that the testing person is one of my colleagues, so I guess it’s just weird,” Jun babbled. “I am sorry.” Aiba could see Jun blushing. It was somehow really cute. Jun had never been an overly nervous person. He exactly knew how to act, and he was a strong character. Stuttering or just babbling around nervously was definitely not Jun-like.

“No problem, I am sorry for my harsh words. I really feel tired. It got too late yesterday.” Aiba took a sip of his coffee. The warm liquid ran down his throat, making him feel better almost immediately.

“Does it help when I tell you that I really got jealous yesterday? I really wanted to have such an experience too,” Jun said. This time without a single blush in his face.

Aiba wanted to say something, but some colleagues joined them to talk about this and that and Aiba had no chance to talk freely to Jun anymore.

~~~

For almost the whole day Aiba observed Jun on the other side of his table. He was totally into his work on some technique stuff Aiba had no idea about. He drew on some new drafts for his watch and analysed some of the data he had collected the last evening. “Jun-kun?” Aiba said later in the afternoon.

He just got a small “hm?” from the other side.

Aiba rolled with his chair next to Jun. “I have some suggestions for the watch, but I need some technique help.”

Jun looked up at him. For one moment they just looked at each other and Aiba had the feeling that the room heated up. It was just a short moment till everything felt normal again. Aiba wanted to take a look at the watch, but he hadn’t put it on today. He still had it in his bag.

“What kind of suggestions?” Jun wanted to know.

“You know, it felt weird that I had to touch the person before the watch reacted to his feelings, and I needed to weirdly raise my arm so that the watch was able to collect data,” Aiba explained. “Is there a chance we can change that?”

Jun tilted his head. “I thought the same yesterday, because to be honest, it looked really funny how you sat there stretching your arms awkwardly.” Jun leaned back. “I thought of a Bluetooth camera you put on a necklace. It’s connected with the watch. The camera collects stares, motions and heat images. With that it’s maybe possible to find a match.

“That sounds pretty cool, how fast can you work on it?” Aiba wanted to know.

Jun took a piece of paper from his table. “Already done with my drafts, I just need to construct it. It’ll take two days. We can go for a second testing period then.”

“That sounds good,” Aiba said.

~~~

Aiba placed his soba noodles on the table and shifted the laptop till he could see his face in the small frame in Skype. It was Ohno’s and his special weekly routine – others would call it strange or crazy, but they did this once a week.

They cooked dinner – separately, and then they ate together, at least if together meant Skype and a laptop – Aiba in his apartment, and Ohno in his. Ohno didn’t like going out often and rather stayed in his atelier or at home, but Aiba didn’t care. It had always been like this between them.

He clicked on the green button when Ohno’s call arrived. “Hey, Satoshi.” Aiba waved. Ohno had his bowl of Ramen in front of him, his chopsticks stirring in the soup. “How are you doing?”

Ohno smiled at him. “I am okay. I sold two pictures today.”

“Wow, that’s great. Which ones?” Aiba wanted to know. He had no idea about art, but he always tried to sound like he was totally into it. In the end he didn’t want to disappoint his best friend.

“The one with the dog on it, and the small landscape I drew when I was in Korea. You know, the wood with the small cottage in front of it,” Ohno explained.

“Oh, I love this picture.” It wasn’t even a lie, Aiba really loved that picture. It had something calm and smoothing and Aiba had always felt good when he had looked at it.

“How’s your work going?” Ohno wanted to know. “What is this weird thing with your watch?”

Aiba looked down at his wrist. He looked at the watch. Its display blinked. Aiba felt a heat rushing through his body.

He tapped on the display and looked at the data.

Name: Aiba Masaki  
Interest: men  
Actual status: single  
Preferences today: cyber sex  
Chosen person: highly matching  
Person’s reaction: interested  
Person’s fondness: various  
Chance to have sex: 100%  
Enjoyment of the sexual adventure: around 90%  
Chance for falling in love: 0%  
Chance for a relationship: 0%

“You look like you have seen a ghost?” Ohno laughed.

Aiba looked up at him. No, that couldn’t be. He and Ohno didn’t share something like this. Never ever. The watch vibrated like mad. He and Jun had changed some installations and the watch was now able to react to other people’s voices. They couldn’t finish the small camera in the necklace, but Jun would finish it the next day. Aiba wanted to go out tomorrow evening. He wasn’t prepared that the watch would tell him about an adventure today. “No, it’s just the watch is vibrating, and I don’t understand it.”

“What does that mean?” Ohno asked.

“That’s really funny,” Aiba laughed out. “Actually it only vibrates when I am in the mood for sex and there is a partner who’s in the mood for sex with me.”

Ohno looked at him, his head a little tilted. “And you mean the watch thinks that the both of us are in the mood to have sex right now? We aren’t even in the same apartment, so that’s a little difficult, right?”

Aiba looked at his friend. He pulled one eyebrow up. “You really think that I would go to bed with you when you would be here?”  
Ohno shrugged. “Dunno.” Ohne leaned a little closer to the camera on his laptop like he wanted to whisper at Aiba. “It’s not that we have never done something like this in past.”

“Satoshi, we were students back then, and we were both really desperate finding someone,” Aiba sighed, maybe not as whole-hearted as he wanted to.

He and Ohno had a special past. They had been friends with benefits, had separated when they were in a relationship, got back together to try it with each other, failed terribly and decided to stay friends. “I can see that there will be someone you like soon, but how about we share a last time together? Not even in the same room, but maybe via computer?”

Aiba felt something in him twitching. “Are you a fortune teller because you tell me I will find someone soon?”

“Don’t ignore my question, Masaki.” Ohno had his finger raised up, pointing at Aiba.

Aiba peeked again at his watch. It blinked happily, showing him that it was the perfect time to have some fun. “Okay,” he sighed. When was the last time he last had had sex twice in two days? It must have been years – and even though it was just online, it counted! Sex was sex!

~~~

Aiba had placed the laptop on some pillows in his bedroom and sat in front of it with just his underwear on. Ohno on the screen did the same, but he was still on his couch, his legs spread a little.

“Have you ever done this before, Masaki?” Ohno asked.

Aiba blushed at that. He didn’t want to give away too many details about his past love life, but it was Ohno he was talking to, and Ohno even knew about some toys Aiba hid in his drawer. “Yes, I tried it a few times, but I don’t know. The wish for this kind of sexual adventure is really tiny, and it just comes out sometimes.”

“Good,” Ohno said. “So we are both no newbies.”

Aiba chuckled. Of course Ohno knew how to do this. Everything else would have been strange. Sometimes Aiba really didn’t want to know what Ohno was doing in his free time. Aiba couldn’t deny that he was little bit nervous, but when he saw that Ohno was already touching himself, his nervousness turned into excitement.

Ohno let out some small deep breaths and he bit his lower lip to supress further moans coming out. Aiba let his hand wander down his belly till he reached his already awakening length. “I really imagine you touching me,” Ohno breathed out. “Stroking over my cock.”  
Aiba moaned. He had his eyes half-closed, his fingers ghosting over his sensitive dick. He slipped his hand underneath his underwear. He stroked himself lazily. Ohno’s soft moans were resounding in his ears. “I would love to feel your mouth around my dick, sucking me off.” Aiba moaned at that.

Aiba’s grip around his length got tighter. He could already feel the well-known knot in his belly rising. “Satoshi,” he breathed out.

“Don’t hold back, Masaki,” Ohno said.

Aiba looked at Ohno. He worked his hands up and down his length. His breath was fast and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

Aiba moaned. He had seen Ohno like this various times, but it still aroused him. “Satoshi, I am close.”

“Come for me,” Ohno said.

The heat rushed through Aiba’s body. He could feel his belly twitching and some sort of explosion crossed his body. He came with a loud moan, stroking himself till he came down from his high.

He hadn’t even realized that Ohno had come at the same time. Aiba smiled at his friend, who pulled up his pants. “That was really something which reminded me of our dormitory time,” Aiba giggled.

“Yes, just that we didn’t have a computer and Skype back then,” Ohno laughed.

Aiba felt good, just that it wasn’t the perfect match either. Having sex in which way ever was nice, but without the right feeling there was something missing.

~~~

Aiba sat in the small coffee shop right next to his work. He felt tired – it was way too early, but he had a meeting at 8am. “It seems that this is not your time.” Aiba turned around. Jun walked up to him, sunglasses covering his eyes.

Aiba had learned that it wasn’t a good sign when Jun appeared with his glasses. Glasses meant: stay away. “Yours neither,” Aiba replied.

Jun smiled at him and sat on the chair right next to him. “No, not really. But it can’t be helped, right. We have this super interesting meeting.”

Aiba nodded. “Yeah. Do you want some coffee? I’ll pay.”

“Yes, thank you. Coffee, black, no sugar,” Jun said.

“Yes, I know.” Aiba stood up. Jun looked at him a little surprised. Aiba blushed. Why did he know how Jun loved his coffee?

He came back with the cup and two pieces of cheesecake – the perfect thing to start into the day. “And you even know that I love cheesecake,” Jun chuckled. Aiba felt his cheeks burning.

“I took the cake because I like it,” Aiba stuttered.

“So we both love the same sweets,” Jun smiled. That didn’t make it better for Aiba’s burning cheeks. “Aiba-san, I am almost done with the camera for your watch. If you want we can go out tonight for another test.”

“A third test would be great. Especially with the camera.” Now he sounded like a sex addict. Aiba wanted to run away. “I mean, I … just for the watch … for my development …”

Jun grinned brightly at him. He visibly enjoyed Aiba’s embarrassment. “Of course.” He leaned a little bit closer. “But what do you mean with third test? Did you go for another test on your own?”

Now Aiba was sure that he blushed from cheeks to ears. “Ah, you see I tested the new voice option you added.”

Jun pulled his sunglasses down. “And? Does it work?” There was this technique interest in Jun’s eyes, but also something else.

“Yes, it works out perfectly. But I guess with a camera it will be perfect,” Aiba said.

He looked closely at Jun. He seemed to be interested in joining Aiba for their tests. “Tonight 7pm? Do you want to go to the same bar again, or do you want to change place?”

“No, this bar is perfect. Let’s see who I’ll get tonight. Imagine the watch would choose you,” Aiba giggled. He looked at Jun, who didn’t laugh about that.

“Would that be bad for you?” What a stupid question. Aiba didn’t know what to say. He just shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

~~~

“And here you have the necklace with the camera in it.” Jun stepped closer and placed the item around Aiba’s neck. His fingers brushed shortly over Aiba’s skin. It felt like some electric shocks rushing through Aiba’s body.

“It looks good on you,” Jun said. “And now let’s go for a little adventure out there.”

“Thank you, Jun.” Aiba looked at his watch. It peeped two times till ONLINE appeared on the screen. “Let’s go.”

They walked up to the bar. Jun was a few steps behind Aiba, just observing what Aiba did and how the watch worked out. He had a notepad in his hands, writing down Aiba’s steps and how the item worked out.

Aiba walked around in the bar, ordered himself a drink and walked to a table, where he placed his drink. Aiba looked around. Jun had sat down on the other side, smiling shortly at him before he turned his attention back to his drink. Aiba turned left. He could feel his watch vibrating.

He looked down at it. On the screen appeared a small picture, taken from the camera around his neck. It showed a man, who stood not far away from Aiba, looking at him. Aiba scrolled down, looking at his data.

Name: Aiba Masaki  
Interest: men  
Actual status: single  
Preferences today: threesome  
Chosen person: 1.) highly matching 2.) best choice  
Person’s reaction: 1.) interested 2.) highly interested  
Person’s fondness: various  
Chance to have sex: 100%  
Enjoyment of the sexual adventure: around 90%  
Chance for falling in love: 1.) 0% 2.) 100%  
Chance for a relationship: 1.) 0% 2.) 100%

Aiba blinked. A threesome? He had never had an experience like that. Aiba felt a little bit bouncy. “I am a pervert,” Aiba whispered. He scrolled through the data again. Wait…a 100% chance to fall in love? With whom? Was this guy on the picture number one or two? He’d fall in love with number two, but who the hell was this?

Aiba looked around till his watch vibrated again. Aiba gulped when he saw the picture on it. “Jun?” He whispered. Aiba’s heart bumped against his chest.

He breathed out deeply. Okay, he’d go for that. The watch told him that he’d fall in love with this guy, and Aiba believed in that. He walked up to the man on the other side. He was cute, and his smile had something alluring. “Hey, I am Masaki,” Aiba said.

“Nino,” the man said. “Are you new here?”

Aiba nodded. “I’ve only been here once, but I start liking it here.”

Nino looked at him intensely. His brown eyes let Aiba get drowned in them. “And it seems this guy over there is highly interested in you too.” Nino tilted his head and pointed at Jun on the other side, who was staring at them. Even though he was farer away, Aiba could see Jun blushing a bit.

“My apartment isn’t far away,” Aiba said. Did he really say that? He? Who was actually shier than everyone else. Did the watch change him into this? Or was it the fact that the watch told him that Nino would be the one with whom he’d fall in love? He didn’t know, but he didn’t even care about it.

“That sounds good.” Nino smiled. “And we just need to get this guy to come along with us.”

Aiba nodded. Wait … Nino wanted Jun to come along? A threesome with Jun? Oh god … Aiba was sure that his heart stopped beating for a moment. “Ah, I know this guy, he’s a colleague,” Aiba said.

“That’s great, than it’s easier to convince him to come along with us.” Nino pulled on Aiba’s arm. Aiba was astonished how fast this had worked out. Nino didn’t even ask more about him, it was just about jumping into bed together. But Aiba had the data, Nino would fall for him, he just needed to go for it.

“Hey, you,” Nino chirped when they reached Jun. “Aiba and I want you to come along with us.”

Jun blushed. He looked at Aiba and back to Nino. “Me?”

Aiba would have laughed about Jun’s red cheeks, but he was sure that he looked the same. His face was burning and he felt like throwing up. “Is it okay for me to join?” Jun asked.

Aiba felt his stomach twitching. So Jun would really join them? “You are hot, it’s perfectly fine for me,” Nino said and Aiba remained silent. He just nodded at Nino’s words.

Aiba was lost in thoughts during their drive to his apartment. He didn’t even listen to Nino and Jun chatting about their work. They seemed to get to know each other better before they’d start with more intimate things.

“And you Masaki?” Nino asked.

“Sorry, what?” Aiba looked at Nino. “I didn’t listen.”

Nino giggled. “Yeah, we already realized that.” He leaned a little bit closer. “We already made clear how we are going to do that tonight.”

Aiba blushed. Oh god, he couldn’t talk about something like this openly. Not in a train. He looked around. There was no one around at the moment, but nevertheless he wasn’t able to answer that. “I …,” he stuttered. “I … well …” Aiba laughed.

“Are you embarrassed?” Jun poked Aiba’s cheek but pulled back immediately when Aiba turned to face him.

“No,” Aiba shook his head. “Yes.” He nodded a moment later.

“Okay.” Nino clapped. “Since you can’t or don’t want to decide –“ Nino looked from Aiba to Jun and back. “ – I will decide how to do it.”

He grinned at them. “I think I want Masaki to take me, and when I look at the two of you, I think it’s clear that Jun wants to take you.” Nino laughed out loud. “The two of you look so cute when you are embarrassed.”

“We need to get out here,” Aiba changed the topic. Maybe he’d need a few glasses of wine before he’d get into this game.

Jun and Nino fooled around on the way to Aiba’s apartment. Aiba just walked beside them, not really listening. He couldn’t imagine why Jun was so cool and not even a bit nervous about that. They knew each other – and that’s what made Aiba much more nervous.

Aiba turned the key to his apartment and let the others walk into the room. “Your place is nice,” Nino said. They pulled off their shoes and Aiba guided them to his living room.

“Do you want something to drink?” Aiba asked.

“Do you have white wine?” Jun looked at Aiba.

Aiba nodded. “Yes, I get us three glasses and a bottle of the best white wine I have,” Aiba walked to his kitchen.

“Is it really okay for me to be here?” Aiba winced when he heard a voice behind him. It was Jun smiling at him.

Aiba nibbled on his lower lip. “Of course, it’s just that I’ve never done something like this before.”

Jun laughed. He brushed with his hand over Aiba’s cheek. “Me neither.”

“Hey, don’t get started without me here.” Nino appeared at the door. “Tell me, where’s your bedroom?” He smiled sheepishly.

Aiba’s heart jumped. “You are really fast forward, Nino.” Aiba laughed.

Nino shrugged. “Hey, why wait. We all know why we are here. And we can drink afterwards.”

“I am okay with it,” Jun said, with a higher voice than usual. He was totally not okay with it, but he just went for it, because … well, Aiba didn’t know why.

Aiba took Jun’s hand instinctively. It felt warm and Aiba didn’t know why, but he felt a little bit calmer. Jun’s thumb stroked over Aiba’s hand.

He guided Jun and Nino to his bedroom, which wasn’t overall big, but it was okay, even for three people. “And now?” Aiba asked innocently. He knew he sounded totally inexperienced, and in the end he was when it was about doing it with more than one person at once.  
Nino pushed Aiba down on the bed, hovering over him. “How about getting rid of your clothes at first?” Nino kissed Aiba’s nose and rolled to the side. He pulled on Aiba’s shirt and pushed it over Aiba’s head.

Aiba felt Nino’s hand stroking over his upper body, leaving some kisses here and there. Aiba closed his eyes to let himself fall into this feeling. He could feel Nino’s tongue swirling around his left nipple. He moaned loudly. Nino’s hand rested on his belly, stroking up and down there, before he felt Nino’s fingers unzipping his pants.

Aiba opened his eyes. He saw Jun standing next to the bed. He had lost his shirt already, but he didn’t move at all. Aiba raised his hand in Jun’s direction and smiled at him. Jun stepped closer and took Aiba’s hand. He knelt down next to Aiba on the bed.

Aiba didn’t let go Jun’s hand. He pulled Jun down on him with his other hand, and started kissing him slowly. Jun’s lips brushed over Aiba’s softly. It felt right, Aiba couldn’t remember when he had felt that good for the last time.

He arched his back when he felt Nino pulling down his pants together with his underwear. Nino grinned at Aiba before he started stroking Aiba’s dick. “You have too many clothes on,” Jun said to Nino.

He rubbed over to Nino and removed his shirt and pants before Nino returned the favour and undressed Jun. Aiba looked at them, kissing sloppily. It looked incredibly hot. Aiba had never imagined that it would be that arousing to be together with two men in one bed.

Jun and Nino broke the kiss and Nino crawled back to Aiba. He kissed him before he licked his way down his chest, around his nipples, over his belly till he wrapped his mouth around Aiba’s already erected cock.

Jun sat right next to Aiba. He let his hand wander over Aiba’s forehead, down his cheeks, till he brushed over Aiba’s lips. Aiba darted his tongue out, licking Jun’s fingers slowly. “God, you look hot,” Jun said.

“You have to talk,” Aiba chuckled a bit. Aiba let his hand wander over Jun’s hip, drawing some patterns with his finger over Jun’s skin. He brushed up and down Jun’s thigh, before he started stroking Jun’s cock.

He looked down at Nino, who was still working on his cock. “God, Nino, stop, I don’t want to come too early,” Aiba breathed out.

“And we don’t want that,” Nino said. He came up to Aiba, kissing him again. “Lube? Condoms?” Nino added.

“Drawer, left side,” Aiba replied.

Nino stood up to get the items out of the drawer. He looked back at Aiba and Jun, kissing and jerking each other off. “Stop now, boys. We don’t want this to be finished too soon.”

Aiba and Jun grinned at Nino, who slipped back onto the bed. He opened the bottle of lube and rubbed a bit of it between his fingers. “Have you decided who’ll take whom?”

Aiba somehow liked Nino’s sheepish grin. He had something bratty, but also nice and friendly. “I want you, Masaki,” Jun said. “Do you allow me to sleep with you?”

“You’re way too sweet and caring, Jun,” Aiba said. His belly twitched. “Yes, I am totally fine this way.”  
Aiba felt Nino’s hand between his legs, stroking up and down before his finger circled around Aiba’s hole.

“Jun, would you?” Nino asked while he handed Jun the bottle of lube.

Jun grinned at Nino. He kissed him before he took some lube on his fingers. He stepped behind Nino, placing his hand between Nino’s butt. Aiba couldn’t see what Jun was doing exactly, but the way Nino started moaning, it must have felt great.

Soon Aiba felt two fingers in him moving, turning into three digits, rubbing his inside. Aiba was already painfully hard, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Please,” he begged.

Nino slipped his fingers out of Aiba, which let him feel uncomfortably empty. Nino shifted to the side. He lay down on his back, his legs spread. “Come here, Masaki,” Nino said.

Aiba stepped between Nino’s legs. He leaned forward and pressed slowly into Nino. It felt amazing. The tight heat around him almost drove him crazy.

He started thrusting into Nino slowly. Nino moaned under Aiba. He pulled on his neck to get him closer to Nino. Aiba could feel Nino’s lips brushing his, before he deepened the kiss.

“Stop for a moment, Masaki.” Aiba felt a hand on his lower back, rubbing his skin.

Aiba stilled, earning an unhappy growl from Nino. Aiba breathed out deeply when he felt Jun poking at his entrance before he pushed in slowly.

They started a fast rhythm and soon the room was filled with moans and skin slapping sounds. “God, I am close,” Nino pressed out. He ran his hand over his belly before he started stroking himself. It didn’t take him long to find his release.

Aiba was still pounding into him. He could feel the knot in his throat growing bigger, and Jun’s cock was brushing the one certain point in him repeatedly. His moves got faster and he spread Nino’s legs to get deeper access into him. Aiba didn’t need long to follow Nino with his release. He pounded into Nino a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Jun was still moving in him, and his moans signalized that he was desperately searching for his release.  
When Aiba had pulled out, Nino slipped to the side and watched Jun still fucking into Aiba.

Aiba grasped the sheets when his spot got hit again and again. Jun suddenly pulled out of him. “Turn around Masaki,” Jun said.

Aiba lay on his back. He saw Jun above him, smiling at him warmly. Something in Aiba hovered up and down. Jun pushed back into Aiba, moving against him in a slow pace. It was a rare feeling in Aiba coming up. This was just perfect.

Jun didn’t need long to get over the edge. He moaned a last time before he found his release. He pushed into Aiba for a few more times, before he pulled out and sank onto the bed next to Nino.

“That was just amazing,” Nino said. “All of it.”

Aiba nodded. He was far too spent to say something. He looked at his watch for another time.

You are in love, and so is he, was written on there. Aiba looked at Nino. He didn’t seem to be madly in love with him, but maybe Aiba just wasn’t able to read someone else’s expression. In the end the watch had found him some nice sex adventures.

“Come on, we get us cleaned, and then back to bed,” Jun said, pulling on Aiba’s arm.

Aiba let himself being pulled into the shower, and Jun brought him back to his bed. He was already half-asleep, and Aiba didn’t even care about who stayed in his bed anymore. He fell into a deep sleep.

~~~

It was half past six when Aiba woke up. He turned in his bed. There was a slender figure lying next to him. He let his hand wander over the man’s hip. Jun shifted and turned to look at Aiba.

“You are awake?” Jun asked.

“More or less, but I think I am not able to walk today,” Aiba giggled. It was strange that Jun was in his bed. But Aiba didn’t care. “Where’s Nino?” Aiba asked.

Jun leaned up on his arm. “He went home after our little adventure. He said that he needed to head home.”

Aiba felt a little sad about that, but on the other hand he felt chipper that Jun was still at his side. He heard his watch vibrating. “Now?” Jun laughed.

Aiba looked at his wrist.

Name: Aiba Masaki  
Interest: men  
Actual status: relationship  
Preferences today: cuddling  
Chosen person: best match  
Person’s reaction: love  
Person’s fondness: various  
Chance to have sex: 100%  
Enjoyment of the sexual adventure: around 100%  
Chance for falling in love: 100%  
Chance for a relationship: 100%

Aiba blinked at that. What? It wasn’t Nino he would fall in love with? He could feel Jun’s breath in his neck. “This is really interesting.” Aiba felt Jun’s lips on his shoulder.

“Jun,” Aiba started. He turned to face Jun. “Do you really think that this watch is …” Aiba couldn’t say anything further, because Jun’s lips cupped his into a deep and long kiss. It felt amazing, like the sex they had last night. It was just perfect.

“Forget about that stupid watch, Masaki,” Jun said after a while. “Do you want to go out with me? Without looking at that watch? Check if we match?”

Aiba’s stomach twitched out of enjoyment. Yes, he would really love that. Not only the watch told him that Jun was the 100%, relationship, but also his belly agreed to the idea of Jun right next to him.

“But can we sleep a little longer, before we go out together?” Aiba chuckled.

He could feel Jun robbing closer till he had his head on Aiba’s chest. “We can stay in bed for the whole day if you want to,” Jun answered.

“Sounds good.” Aiba yawned. He brushed the watch down from his wrist and let it gently fall down on the ground - he wouldn’t need it anymore.


End file.
